The Devil Within
by Mugen no Kyouki
Summary: After a year fighting to reclaim the peace in Elrios, now the breeze of serenity were blowed to all over village, until chaos were start to happen. Elgang discovered that this new enemy were come from occupied monsters in all over continent. Now, they have to retaliate it with the same thing, devil with devil, darkness with darkness. (DISCONTINUED DUE OF GRAMMAR PROBLEM)
1. Prologue

Classes:  
>Elsword - Lord Knight (17)<br>Aisha - Elemental Master (19)  
>Rena - Wind Sneaker (?)<br>Raven - Blade Master (28)  
>Eve - Code: Nemesis (?)<br>Chung - Iron Paladin (17)  
>Ara - Sakra Devanam (21)<br>Elesis - Grand Master (20)  
>Add - Lunatic Psyker (20)<p>

...

Clear sky was covering the earth of Elrios with peace and serenity, as the gentle breeze of winds swaying the trees around Ruben.

But it was short since the darkness was start to interrupting the serenity in Elrios, then bring the chaos to every village, every continent.

Now, the last hero of Elrios, known as El Search Party or often called Elgang gathered in one place.

"Let's start to kick some asses!" exclaim the red haired knight, but he got a whack by a certain purple haired magician with a staff. "Look at our situation, stupid!" she shrieked. "Who's the leader by the way, Miss-no-chest!?" he mocked to the mage, but earning another whack by her hand. Then both silky hand grabbing both heads and brought them closer to a certain elf's face. "You two want my feet planted on your head, keep fighting..." her voice was dark. "W-we're sorry Rena..." they both shivered.

The Nasod Hybrid male took a glance at the black haired Sakra Devanam and white haired Lunatic Psyker that draw something on the paper at board. "Hey, watcha doin' on there? You want to sell somethin'?" ask the onyx haired Nasod Hybrid. "Nah, just an advertisement. I, Ara and her brother were have a business in Altera so, I can't do like we do last year, and looks like we need a new member for those trio." The Nasod Hybrid named Raven rubbing his finger on the chin. "Hmm... I also have to train Black Crow Mercenary for the next incident in Velder, how 'bout ya Elesis?" he stared at another red haired knight. "Me too, I have to train Red Knights for cleaning this mess." Said the female knight named Elesis. "I have to arise my kingdom." Said the Nasod Queen with monotone voice. "Taking over my dad as the king." Said the male with long blonde hair. "Well looks like our friends here have their own business~ how 'bout the poster Add?" the female elf named Rena look at the white haired male named Add. "It's done. Now what we have to do is waiting for the new members for three days." And they're dismissed.

_At another place..._

"Hmm... what do you think Xenon?" a boy with plum locks that sitting at the crystal cube stared at it beneath him. The amethyst colored huge cube itself spinning by excitement. "Hey, hey... you're excited huh? Alright, let's go to Ruben!" the cube accelerate them both toward Bethma exit way and headed to Ruben.

...

Alright... I decided to purge all of my incomplete OC-centric stories and make this one. Here is the OC sheet.

Name:

Race:

Age:

Weapon:

Specialization: (either it was long, medium or short range combat, with description)

Class:

Class Tree:

Skills:

Personality:

Special Ability:

Appearance:

Others: (or else what I left)

Pairing: (I dare to put this)

**The example is here!**

Name: Craig Justin Stromrage

Race: physically Human (but apparently he's a Demon, but he hide it)

Age: 16 - 18 - 19

Weapon: Xenon (dimensional shape-shifting demonic cube), Basic Artillery Equipment.

Specialization: a versatile combatant with using Alteration on his weapon, used for either long range, medium or short range. He dismantle his Xenon into bunch of crystal cube then attacking his enemies in distant or nearby.

Class: Weapon Summoner

Class Tree: Weapon Summoner - Artillery Summoner - Siege Destroyer

Skill:  
>Weapon Force - Psi (passive): increase magical attack and range attack by 1%.<br>XC019 - Infiltration (active): forming his cube into a huge needle then pierce his enemies directly.  
>Proton Phase (active): change the mode of his cube 3x, increase the physical damage and additional damage for 30 seconds (each times were 10 seconds).<br>XC020 - Vortex (active): altering his cube into several spikes then the spikes were spinning around him, damaging enemies nearby.  
>XC048 - Suppression (special active): creating a vacuum by dismantling his cube then rotate it, creating a black whirlwind and suck his enemies into the center of the vortex.<br>XC091 - Purgatory (special active): creating a fair sized cannon by dismantle and reassemble his cube, then discharging a hazardous energy to any enemies in single line.

Personality: calm and cool, doesn't care about the situation around him, lazy ass and always spent his times staring at his computer from his cube. Yet, when he was dragged into battle, he's deceitful, sneaky and appeared as an evil scientist.

Special Ability:  
>Authorize: enhance his Xenon with El Essence then turn the cube color into deep purple, increasing all status 15% than normal (5% each Awakening bead).<p>

Appearance:  
>Wearing only white t-shirt beneath his black colored jacket, black jeans with plum colored lining, silver belt entangling his waist, black gloves and white headset at his neck, also wearing a necklace with X sign. He has black hair with a bit lilac at his locks that covering his right face, and amethyst eyes with black circular shape surrounding the black spot.<p>

Others: his eyes is genetic eyes brought by his family. Has a friendship bond between Add and Chung.

Pairing: I don't know who want to be his girlfriend.

...

Okay then... looks like I need 9 OC more. No double submit, each people only allowed to submit one OC at max.

Why am I bothered to abandon some of my stories? Sorry for waiting The Demon Hunters but I'm already discontinue and delete it. Why? I purge all of my old OCs and decide to re-create the new one such as this Craig.

Alright then~ see you at the next chapter! I'm waiting for the submission... once the new Elgang has reformed, the other OCs that doesn't appeared on the list will be a villain. But yeah, the fight also like a real PvP so it's fair.

Craig: too much blurting and end it already!

Alright... see you later!


	2. Rigid Lilac

The El Search Party was having a fun, for now. They're doing sort of something like alchemy but fail and what they made is burning mess, testing a new blades but get cut on trees, doing cat-and-mouse chasing play but what they made is chaos in everywhere. Everything goes normal like they haven't any threats. DO YOU ALL CARE ABOUT YOUR HOMELAND?!

But one person with plum locks covering the right part of the face deadpanned, looking at the chaos inside the mansion. "Err... is this the El Search Party? I heard you all recruiting some new members- wait, Add and Chung!?" the male shrieked after glancing at the ivory haired scientist and the cream haired guardian. "Hey, it's been a long time Craig! You still brought that toy?" he frowned and let out a snort. "Yes, and this 'toy' were no longer a toy anymore. It's now..." Craig sway his hand together with the small pieces of cubes entangling his hand, assembled into a hand-cannon. "...a weapon." He motioned his hand like firing a gun. Add's eyes glittered with amazement. "How can you do that? Are you adding some sort of things like, Eve's codes?" Craig blink his eyes in confusion. "What are talking about? There's no way I can steal or copy her codes and merge it inside Xenon." Then the Lunatic Psyker grab his shoulder in instant. "That's the masterpiece! Who craft it?"

Rena coughed slightly, halting his childish act. "Add, stop it. We should introduce ourselves." Add roll his eyes in boredom. "Yea right. You already know me and Chung, right? Then we introduce the rest. That female elf was name Rena," she waved her hand and smiled. "That red haired boy was named Elsword, and beside him was the 'smartest' mage named Aisha." He put a sarcastic voice at 'smartest' emphasis, while Aisha pouted. "This 'bionic' sword master is Raven and that redheaded female knight is Elesis, also..." Add stared at Eve and began to laughing in maniac way. "Kuhahahaha! That Nasod Queen, is Eve that holding what I want!" but his lunatic laugh was ended when Craig turn his face away, restraining his laugh. "You're more like an idiot than a scientist." His lips pursed as Add let out a growl. Everyone was slightly cackled, for the first time they heard someone said Add was more like an idiot. "Are you gettin' an autism?" said Elsword between his laugh. "Tho' I admit ya can cast those catastrophic sparks, yer still an idiot!" blurted Raven. 'I swear I'll destroy their mind.' He growled inside his mind, as he gritting his teeth. "There, there Add... they're just joking around you." Assured the elf to him. His temper was finally cooled down.

"You're seems strong. Wanna spar?" said Aisha in confidence accent. "Hmm... sure." All eyes stared at them both. "Are you mad Aisha? You can't ask someone to fight!" complained Ara. "Why? I want to test his strength, that's all." She said, still in her confident gesture. "I bet that flat chested whore was got trapped inside his cube..." mumbled Elsword, almost hissing. Rena let out a nervous laugh, while Aisha seems confused at Rena. "What are you two doing?" ask the Elemental Master to Elsword and Rena. "Nothing dear~ just hearing some buzzes from the bees~" lied the elf with 'cheerful' tone.

_At the sparring area..._

Aisha and Craig now in their position, readying their weapons. Chung standing at the middle of the stage, then firing a projectile from his Destroyer. But then a funny moment was happened, the shell that fired to the sky, fallen and hit Elsword's head. "Hey, did you had a revenge at me?!" shrieked Elsword in madness. "That's just an accident, I'm sorry~" Chung was starts to cry. All eyes now sharply shoot at the Lord Knight. "Uh, yeah... I forgive you." The spar was finally started.

"I go first. Chain Burst!" yelled Aisha and burst of fireballs were spreading at random direction, barely hitting Craig and his weapon.

"Damage receive: 20%. Not bad at all." Taunted him to Aisha. "What!? How can you only suffering 20% damage?" Craig chuckled. "Xenon has additional damage resistance so, I won't get a severe damage. Xenon: Suppression!" his cube was dismantled and creating a vortex that brought Aisha closer to the center.

"Wait, wha-!" she teleported herself away from the range, yet Craig was able to pursue her. "You think you can run away from me? Nope. Xenon: Infiltration!" Aisha got hit by huge amethyst crystal needle pierced on her.

"Good chance. Lightning Shower!" forked lightning rains down above them both, hitting Craig. 'Oh man, that's a shocking one.' He's almost docile by the lightning that hitting him. "Xenon: Vortex." Several small needles hitting Aisha again.

"I won't lose. Now it's a perfect time. Elemental Storm!" burst of ice was come from the ground, followed by lightning and whirlwind of flames hitting Craig harder.

Now he's running out of stamina and collapsed. "Uh wow, that was impressive skill, though..." he try to stand. "...that wasn't hurtful enough than my older cousin's." That makes Aisha's eyes twitch. "Why you..." but her words got cut by the first shot from Craig's cannon. "Too late to react. Xenon: Purgatory." Another shot from his cannon were discharged, completely knocking down Aisha. "Game over Aisha." Elsword give his hand at him. She grab and pull his hand toward her. "That's a nice, precise shot dude." Elsword show a grin. "Thanks."

_To be continued_

Now Craig was remind me of Date Kiyoshi-kun from Sket Dance, except those visual-kei style. Okay, here's the temporary list of new El Search Party, since I got 7 (not 6).

Craig J.S: Weapon Summoner  
>Asashin Marito: Silent Sniper (jumpin' a step from the base, that's an exception for ya)<br>Lin: Fighter  
>Kaito Shiina: Lord<br>Project R/Rain: Humanoid

Response to Adramelech666: Put the damn skill or I won't put him in the list!

Response to Sharkist: I just ask for a base skill, sorry for the... well, lack of the signup requirement.

Well that's only 5. 4 more OCs and I close it for the New Elgang space. Wait... am I mentioned about my previous OC Jun last time?

Craig: Yep.

Heheh... maybe he would appeared, but for a while. See you in the next chapter! Next time it was Marito's appearance!


End file.
